


i would do anything for you

by torkz



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they’re silly and in love it’s gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz
Summary: Jonas learned a long time ago that a well placed pout would get him very far with his boyfriend.





	i would do anything for you

“Miiiiiiiiitch,” Jonas calls from the bed, wrapped up tightly in a blanket with his tablet in his lap. It’s the first day off they’ve had together in weeks and Jonas let Mitch know that he had every intention of staying in his bed for the day. The weather seems to be in support of this decision; it’s gloomy today, dark clouds heavy with rain and the air holding a chill, perfect for warm dinners and cuddling up with Netflix.

He doesn’t think Mitch took him seriously but, short of using the bathroom, he hasn’t moved from this spot. He’s pretty proud of himself.

Well, he was. Until he wanted some coffee.

“MIIIIIIIIIITCH,” he calls again, just to be belligerent. Their apartment isn’t that big, he knows his boyfriend can hear him. He’s taking a deep breath when Mitch opens the door looking nervous. His face settles into a scowl when he sees Jonas sitting peacefully on the bed.

“Fuck, you scared the shit outta me, Spots!” Mitch says and walks over to stand at the end of their bed. He must have been working on their new table for the living room, he’s in his old tank top that he likes to wear when he’s putting something together along with an old pair of flannel pajama pants that barely hang on his hips. Jonas can see the thin sheen of sweat in the lines of his muscles as he moves. It’s almost enough to make Jonas forget his goal. He turns his big eyes on him and Mitch is shaking his head before Jonas can open his mouth.

“No. Nope. Whatever you want, the answer is no,” Mitch says, crossing his arms.

“But Mitch,” Jonas says, and he pouts a little just for show, “you don’t even know what I was going to ask you.”

Mitch rolls his eyes. “Fine, what is it?”

“Can I have a kiss?”

Mitch goes all soft around the edges and his lips turn up in the gooey smile he only gives to Jonas. He rolls his eyes and leans in, cupping Jonas’s face and kissing him softly once, twice, three times, soft pecks that make Jonas smile into it. His eyes flutter open and he smiles, looking at Mitch.

“I love you.”

Mitch’s blush runs down to his chest and he grins, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “Fuck, Spots, love you too.”

“What were you doing?” Jonas asks.

“Putting together yer dumb fuckin’ table. There are way too many pieces and half the shit’s not even in English.”

“I’m sorry,” Jonas giggles, wriggling a hand free to pat Mitch’s cheek. “You agreed that it will look good though, with the chairs.”

“Yeah yeah, I know what I said.”

“Okay, well hurry up and finish so you can lay with me. I miss you.”

Mitch’s blush returns again just in his cheeks as he nods. He leans in a gives Jonas another kiss before standing. Jonas waits until he gets back to the door before speaking up.

“Oh, hey, will you make me some coffee?” Jonas asks, innocent as anything.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll let you know when it’s done.” Mitch says.

“Thank you, baby.” Jonas says, and that’s the icing on the cake if Mitch’s answering blush is anything to go by. He’s always been weak for pet names. He turns his attention back to his tablet. Not long after, he smells the scent of coffee brewing, the French vanilla roast that he loves and Mitch pretends not to. He’s starting up his show with a self satisfied smirk when he feels eyes on him. He looks up, and Mitch is standing there looking suspicious and Jonas braces himself for impact.

“You little shit! You played me!” He says, and throws himself on the bed, wrestling a laughing Jonas into submission.

“It’s not my fault you’re such a sucker!” Jonas says, and squeaks when Mitch pulls the blanket off of him. He’s only clad in his boxers and is completely defenseless against the onslaught of tickles Mitch sends his way.

“Stop!” Jonas laughs out, cackling. He grabs Mitch’s hands and pulls them to his chest, forcing Mitch down on his elbows so he can sneak a kiss. Mitch narrows his eyes and sits up, trying not to smile.

“I’m pretty sure tickling your boyfriend is illegal. Trust me, my foster dad is a cop,” Jonas says, grinning more when he sees Mitch’s shoulders shake with laughter.

“It’s also probably illegal to lie yer way into some coffee. I can’t believe you would use me,” Mitch counters, pulling Jonas up with him. “Come sit with me while I put this shit together. I’ll drink a cup with ya.”

“Fine, Mueller. You’re putting a damper on my plans for the day, I just want you to know.”

Jonas stands up and slips on one of Mitch’s shirts just for the look he knows Mitch will give him. He slides on a pair of socks and grabs Mitch’s hand, padding his way into the kitchen. The coffee has just finished brewing when he gets there and he pulls down two cups while Mitch leans against him, resting his face in Jonas’s hair. Jonas smiles softly to himself as he doctors up their cups: cream and sugar for him, three spoonfuls of sugar for Mitch. He turns in Mitch’s arms and hands his cup over.

They stand shoulder to shoulder against the kitchen counter, sipping cups of coffee in silence. He may not have spent all of his time in bed like he intended, but he looks over at Mitch and thinks it’s still shaping up to be a pretty good day.

**Author's Note:**

> So listen Mars said that Jonas can get pretty much anything he wants from Mitch so naturally I HAD to write it what do you take me for
> 
> (The title is a song of the same name by Foster the People go give that a listen)
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr!](https://oluranurse.tumblr.com)


End file.
